Le baiser mortel du vampire
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Les ruptures entre les g-boys font en sorte que Duo et Trowa se rapprochent mutuellement... mais des changements s'oppèrent...


****

Base : GW  
  
**Mail :** horion.coraline@belgacom.net   
  
**Couple :** 2+3 et inversement !  
  
**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et Pov de Trowa  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi *snif* mais Mikaël il est à moi et le roi aussi. Ne me tuez pas pour ce que vous allez lire. Un grand merci à Fèn et Sylvana pour leur aide.  
  
Bonne lecture ^^

  
**Le baiser mortel du vampire**  
  
Par Cora

  
Ca faisait déjà plusieurs heures que je marchais sous un ciel enneigé, les gens se dépêchaient de renter chez eux parce qu'il commençait à faire vraiment froid. Moi je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller puisque j'étais à présent seul. Quatre était parti avec Heero après m'avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le japonais. Je me sens tellement seul et j'en veux énormément à Heero d'avoir osé mentir à Duo, lui qui était en larmes quand je l'ai trouvé ce matin. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai bercé pendant de longues minutes qui me parurent une éternité. Il s'endormit contre moi, je le déposai dans son lit et le couvris d'une couverture, je me levai et avant de partir je l'entendis murmurer :  
  
"Ne me laisse pas Heero."  
  
Je sortis de la chambre, j'étais très triste pour Duo. Même la guerre finie, il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux. Quelqu'un me sortit de mes pensées, c'était Réléna.  
  
"Bonjour Trowa." Dit-elle.  
  
"Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?" Demandai-je.  
  
"Bien, merci. Par contre toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort."  
  
"Si si ça va."  
  
"Je sais très bien que non, j'ai vu Heero et Quatre ce matin."  
  
"Et alors ?" Répondis-je en colère.   
  
Je décidais de partir avant de commettre un meurtre, je m'éloignais quand j'entendis un cri provenant d'une ruelle. Je me ruais vers l'endroit en question, je m'arrêtais net et vis Réléna à terre. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était morte. Je voulus reculer mais soudain quelqu'un passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'immobilisa. Je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou, j'essayais de me dégager mais en vain. Je sentis ses lèvres à peine tièdes sur mon cou. Quand vint la morsure, j'essayais de bouger mais il me tenait fermement. J'arrêtais de me débattre, je me sentais bien, je ne sentais plus de douleur. Et le tréfonds de mon être, là où naît tous les désirs et les commandements, s'ouvrit à cet inconnu sans aucune résistance et sans aucun bruit de refus. Il s'écarta de mon cou et me déposa sur le sol, il s'allongea à côté de moi et me murmura :  
  
"Veux-tu venir avec moi ou pas ?"  
  
Je me sentais tellement bien que je voulais dire non, mais quand les souvenirs de cette journée me revinrent en mémoire, de voir Duo en pleure. Je voulais absolument être avec lui, le protéger, et je voulais tuer celui qui l'avait fait pleurer.  
  
"Alors ?" Me demanda-t-il.  
  
"Je viens." Répondis-je.  
  
Il porta mon visage à son cou pour coller mes lèvres à cette veine remplie de vie que je voulais prendre. Je le mordis et le sang jaillit à l'intérieur de ma bouche en une grande explosion d'énergie chassant de mon corps toute trace de vie apparente. Cette sensation me brûla tous les sens, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais cette chaleur me fit frissonner comme si cet instant me privait de tout et me donnait tout. Il retira son cou, je me releva un peu hagard et regarda autour de moi. Je vis enfin celui qui m'avait donné une nouvelle chance, il était grand, des cheveux gris, ils avaient l'air tellement doux et soyeux. J'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changé à part cette puissance que je sentais monter en moi.  
  
"Ta transformation ne sera complète qu'à la prochaine pleine lune." Dit-il.  
  
"Comment vous vous appelez ?" Interrogeai-je.  
  
"Mon nom est Mikaël et toi ?"  
  
"Moi c'est Trowa."  
  
"Enchanté. Il va falloir que je te laisse, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Rendez-vous ici, ce soir vers 10 heures."  
  
"D'accord mais pour Réléna, j'en fais quoi ?"  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas."  
  
Il leva son bras, une boule de feu apparut et il la lança sur Réléna. Son corps fut transformé en cendre.  
  
"Je dois y aller. A ce soir." Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Je décidais de renter, il me fallut que quelques minutes pour être devant la maison. J'entrais sans faire de bruit, je montais les escaliers et j'entrais dans ma chambre. Après m'être déshabillé, j'allais dans mon lit pour rattraper ma nuit. J'entendis frapper à ma porte.  
  
"Entrez." Dis-je.  
  
Duo entra et referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Tu étais où ?" Me demanda-t-il.  
  
"J'étais sorti pour me détendre."  
  
Il a le visage baissé.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demandai-je en me levant et m'approchant de lui. Il garda son visage baissé. Je lui relevai le menton et vis que ses beaux yeux, qui habituellement étaient pleins de vie, n'étaient plus que douleur. Je le pris dans mes bras et je l'allongeai sur le lit. Je me mis à côté de lui et j'essayai de le consoler. Il s'était remis à pleurer.  
  
"Shut." Murmurai-je en le berçant.  
  
"Je ne comprends pas Trowa. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas pouvoir être heureux ?"  
  
"Rien, tu n'as rien fais du tout."  
  
"Alors pourquoi ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, mais je te jure que tout s'arrangera." Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta de pleurer.   
  
"…… Je …… peux dormir …… avec toi s'il te plait ?" Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
  
"Bien sûr." Répondis-je.  
  
Il se blottit contre moi et très vite il s'endormit. Je le regardais dormir, il était beau comme ça. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Quand je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Duo était toujours endormi. Avec mille précautions, je réussis à me glisser hors du lit sans le réveiller et j'allais me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. Je pris une douche vite fait, en revenant dans la chambre, je vis Duo remuer énormément. Je décidais qu'il était temps de le réveiller. Je le secouais jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il me regarda dans les yeux et puis se détendit en me reconnaissant.  
  
"Tu as fais un cauchemar ?" Demandai-je.  
  
"Oui mais ça me paraissait si réel." Répondit-il.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"  
  
"J'ai vu la mort d'Heero et Quatre."  
  
"Comment ça ?"  
  
"Oui, j'ai vu qu'ils mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances et au moment de voir celui qui les avait tués, je me suis réveillé."  
  
"…"  
  
"Tro, tu vas bien ?"  
  
"Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait je dois sortir."  
  
"Tu dois aller où ?"  
  
"J'ai un rendez-vous"  
  
"Avec qui ?"  
  
"Avec Réléna, pour une affaire très importante."  
  
"Je vais être tout seul alors ?"  
  
"Tu n'as qu'à aller chez Hilde."  
  
"Bonne idée."  
  
"Il faut que j'y aille."  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, je sortis pour aller à mon rendez-vous. J'arrivais 5 minutes à l'avance. Quand 10 heures sonna, je sentis un courant d'air froid dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour apercevoir Mikaël.  
  
"Bonsoir." Dit-il.  
  
"Bonsoir." Répondis-je.  
  
"Il faut que je t'apprenne comment utiliser tes pouvoirs."  
  
"Je peux te poser une question ?"  
  
"Laquelle ?"  
  
"As-tu tué Heero et Quatre ?"  
  
"Comment le sais-tu ?"  
  
"Mon ami a vu leur mort. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"  
  
"Tout simplement parce que la loi exige que le maître tue ceux qui ont fait souffrir leurs disciples dans leur vie."  
  
"Mais comment sais-tu qu'ils m'ont fait souffrir ?"  
  
"En buvant ton sang, je vois toute ta vie."  
  
"…"  
  
"D'autres questions à me poser ?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Il est temps de commencer l'entraînement." Dit-il.  
  
Pendant toute la nuit, il m'apprit comment repérer mes proies, les cacher et à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir me défendre contre les chasseurs de vampires. Il était 5 heures du matin quand nous nous arrêtâmes. J'étais épuisé.  
  
"Bon c'est terminé pour cette nuit. Rendez-vous ce soir, toujours au même endroit, même heure."  
  
Je hochais de la tête, trop fatigué pour répondre quoi que ce soit et comme la nuit précédente, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Quand je fus enfin devant la porte de la maison, je poussais un soupir de soulagement d'être enfin rentré. Je montais doucement les escaliers et à ma grande surprise, il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de Duo. Je frappais à sa porte et j'entendis un léger "entrez." J'entrais donc. Duo étais couché dans son lit à regarder le plafond.  
  
"Tu ne dors pas encore ?" Demandai-je.  
  
"Je t'attendais."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Zechs m'a appelé cet après-midi."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Pour me dire que Réléna avait disparu depuis hier soir. Tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Réponds Tro."  
  
"Non."  
  
"Alors avec qui tu avais rendez-vous ?"  
  
"Avec un copain."  
  
"Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec elle ?"  
  
J'en avais marre de toutes ces questions, je le pris par le bras plaça mon autre main devant ses yeux et prononça une formule. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était endormi dans mes bras. Je le couchai dans son lit et avant de partir je l'embrassai sur le front. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me couchai sur mon lit et m'endormis instantanément.   
  
Je me réveillais dans la journée, je décidais de vivre ma dernière journée, puisque ce soir c'était la pleine lune, mais j'étais inquiet pour Duo. Je descendis et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je me préparai en vitesse un plat. J'entendis Duo descendre, quand il entra dans la cuisine, il me regarda avec surprise.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demandais-je.  
  
"Rien, mais je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fais hier ?"  
  
"Moi, rien tu t'es endormi."  
  
"Tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?"  
  
"Je dois rejoindre mon copain au soir."  
  
"Encore ?"  
  
"Oui, écoute je ne l'ai plus vu depuis des années. Tu peux comprendre ?"   
  
J'ai horreur de mentir mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
"Oui je comprends." Dit-il tristement.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"  
  
"Je n'arrive pas à retrouver Heero et Quatre."  
  
"Comment ça ?"  
  
"Oui, personne ne les a vus."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien."  
  
"Si tu le dis."  
  
_" Je ne peux pas lui avouer que son rêve était réel quand même, mais c'est bizarre mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul, j'ai envie de rester près de lui._ "   
  
"Tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ?" Proposai-je.  
  
Il me regarda, surpris de ma proposition. Au bout d'un moment, il me répondit très heureux :  
  
"Ok ! Ce serait super ! Je vais m'habiller."  
  
Après, je me dirigeai vers la voiture, il me suivit en silence.   
  
_" Je sens avec mes pouvoirs qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais je ne perçois pas quoi ?_ "_  
  
_Quelques heures plus tard, nous sortîmes du cinéma.  
  
"Il va falloir que je te laisse Duo."  
  
"Ton rendez-vous ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Ne reviens pas trop tard."  
  
"Promis." Dis-je en me mettant en route.  
  
J'arrivais encore 5 minutes à l'avance et comme pour le jour précédant il apparut de nul part.  
  
"Bonjour. Tu veux toujours venir ?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bien allons-y alors."  
  
"Où ?" Questionnai-je.  
  
"Là où ta transformation sera totale. C'est-à-dire sur la montagne interdite."  
  
J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette montagne, elle était réputée pour être le lieu de rassemblement des vampires, mais je pensais que c'était juste une légende. Je le suivis mais j'avais l'impression qu'on nous suivait.   
  
Tout à coup Mikaël se retourna et lança une boule de feu qui toucha quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je me dirigeai vers cette personne et je m'aperçus que c'était Duo.  
  
"Je t'avais dis de surveiller tes arrières." Dit-il avec colère.  
  
Je ne disais rien mais j'avais peur pour Duo. Peur de ce qu'il lui ferait.   
  
"Viens nous devons y aller."  
  
"Mais pour Duo ?"  
  
"Prends-le."  
  
J'obéis, je pris Duo dans mes bras. Instinctivement il s'accrocha à moi.  
  
Nous arrivâmes sur la montagne interdite et là je vis au moins une dizaine de vampires qui nous regardaient. L'un d'eux s'approcha de nous et nous salua de la tête.  
  
"Bonjour Mikaël." Dit-il.  
  
"Bonjour." Répondit-il.  
  
Un autre s'approcha de moi et regarda ce que je tenais dans mes bras. Ses yeux s'agrandir tout d'un coup et s'en alla vers une tente qui était tout près. Il sortit quelque instant plus tard avec un autre vampire. Tout le monde s'inclina. Ils arrivèrent près de moi.  
  
"Bonjour, je suis le roi des vampires." Dit-il en regardant Duo qui était toujours dans mes bras.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole.  
  
"Merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils."  
  
"Quoi ????" Dis-je en espérant avoir mal entendu.  
  
"Merci de m'avoir ramener mon fils." Répondit-il encore une fois.  
  
Je ne comprenais plus rien, Duo était un vampire lui aussi. Je le sentis bouger contre moi. Il se réveilla et regarda autour de lui.  
  
"Bonjour mon fils." Dit le roi des vampires.  
  
Il regarda l'homme qui lui adressa la parole. Au bout d'un moment Duo demanda :  
  
"Qui êtes-vous ?"  
  
"C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi puisque tu as disparu quand tu étais encore q'un bébé." Répondit le roi en souriant.  
  
"Majesté, je vous amène Trowa et il va devenir un vampire cette nuit et…" Dit Mikaël.  
  
"Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas tout est près"  
  
Il se dirigea vers moi et me dit :  
  
"Il est l'heure, viens avec moi."  
  
Il m'emmena dans une tente, une odeur de sang séché y flottait. Au début c'était désagréable, mais plus je restais là à regarder les yeux du chef, plus l'odeur me paraissait envoûtante.  
  
Il dut comprendre que je m'habituais, car il s'avança vers moi et me prit le visage entre ses doigts blanc et maigre.  
  
"Regarde-moi dans les yeux et prends le poignard posé sur la table."  
  
Contrairement à mon attente, je lui obéis sans comprendre pourquoi cet ordre me paraissait être une prière. Je me perdis dans ses yeux et je compris qu'en le regardant, il m'avait poussé à lui enfoncer le poignard dans le cœur. Ensuite il guida mon visage où le sang coulait. Instinctivement je voulais ce sang, le désirais !! J'avais faim de ce sang qui s'offrait à moi ! Comme avec Mikaël.  
  
Le chef me tenait toujours à distance de ce sang. Je ne pensais qu'à ça, je le voulais. Je commençai à lui résister pour me rapprocher, puis il me plaqua à terre son regard devenu d'un jaune mêlé de rouge me fit frissonner. Il prit le poignard et me donna quelque coup sur tout le corps. Mon sang se déversait et lui m'observait.  
  
Je me sentis faible tout d'un coup. Il me releva, me soutint quand j'aperçus enfin dans le noir une jeune fille de 12 ans environ, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais une sensation de liberté s'empara de moi. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un sourire et je passa ma langue sur des canines que je ne me savais pas posséder. Je repoussai le chef assez violemment et me dirigeai droit vers ma proie.  
  
"Le premier sang bu doit être le plus pur qui soit. Cette enfant, innocente, est pour toi !!! Régale-toi !!"  
  
La fille se débattit et essaya de fuir. Je l'attrapai d'un bras et la soulevai pour sentir son odeur. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Et là, l'extase vint à moi, je la mordais, la buvais, j'avais terriblement faim. Je sentis la chaleur m'envahir, qui me remplissait, brouillant ma vision, jusqu'à ce que l'on se sépare. La jeune fille tomba au sol lourdement, son corps s'était refroidi, plus aucun signe de vie ne s'échappait d'elle.   
  
Un cri s'éleva. Duo sursauta et se surprit à prendre peur. Il sentit soudain une vie s'envoler. Il commença à se diriger vers la tente quand le fidèle de son 'père' le retint.  
  
"Non seigneur, vous ne pouvez pas encore entrer ! Votre ami n'est pas encore près, il est instable ! Votre père vous appellera quand il le sentira près à vous servir !"  
  
"Me servir ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est mon ami !"  
  
"Il vous a retrouvé donc il aura l'honneur de vous servir pour l'éternité !"  
  
Duo en tomba à genoux, Trowa le servira pour l'éternité !  
  
Dans la tente, je me battais pour l'autorité, pour le pouvoir.  
  
J'étais plus jeune que le chef, j'avais une chance de le vaincre. Je m'arrêtais soudain, en position de force, en entendant quelques sanglots venant de dehors. Je regardais le chef :  
  
"Duo !?!"  
  
Le vieux vampire en profita pour reprendre l'avantage et ainsi gagner un duel pour lequel il aurait dû perdre.  
  
"Apparemment, tu tiens à mon fils ! Je t'offre une chance de rester en vie. Tu devras le servir et le protéger si tu refuses cette proposition je te tue sur-le-champ ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser un jeune novice aussi fort que toi en vie, tu pourrais bien prendre ma place ! Alors ? Ta réponse ?"  
  
"Je ferai tout pour que Duo ne soit plus malheureux ! J'accepte !"  
  
Nous sortîmes de la tente, je filais vers Duo encore agenouillé sur le sol en pleure. J'écartais la foule, d'une boule de feu. Je m'approchais doucement et le pris dans mes bras tout en le berçant.  
  
"Ca va Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
  
"Tu vas pas me servir pour l'éternité ? Hein ?" Il me regarda d'un regard suppliant pleins de larmes contenues.  
  
"Je te protègerai et je resterai avec toi comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours ! Je suis ton ami Duo et je ne veux pas que tu souffres !"  
  
Duo se serra contre moi et finit par s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain Duo se réveilla dans un lit douillet et j'étais près de lui, le regardant, non, l'admirant dormir.  
  
"Bien dormi ?"  
  
"Oui, mais où sommes-nous ?"  
  
"Chez ton père !"  
  
"Non ! Ce n'est pas mon père ! C'est un vampire et moi je vis au grand jour ! Comment tu expliques ça ?"  
  
"Parce que tu es né avant que ta mère ne devienne définitivement vampire. Elle est morte en te mettant au monde."  
  
"Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?"  
  
"Le chef m'a tout expliqué. Il est absent, donc il m'a chargé de tout t'apprendre sur ce que tu es et surtout qui tu es !"  
  
"Et si je veux pas savoir ?"  
  
"Duo, veux-tu rester avec moi ?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"  
  
"Je suis un vampire et je ne peux pas vivre à la lumière du jour ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire !"  
  
"Pourquoi ils ont fait de toi l'un des leurs ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Et puis ils vont tous mourir…"  
  
"De quoi parles-tu ?"  
  
"Rien, juste un pressentiment ! Alors on fait quoi ?"  
  
"On attend patiemment la nuit. Je peux te dire tout ce que tu veux sur ton père et les vampires ?"  
  
"Je ne veux pas savoir !!" Cria-t-il en se relevant brutalement ce qui fit couler les draps qui protégeaient son corps.  
  
J'enregistrais chaque partie du corps de mon ami, je lorgnais ce corps soudain offert. Son sang bouillait en lui, une attirance insoutenable m'envahissait. Je voulais Duo, je voulais son sang.  
  
Duo le remarqua et rougit furieusement :  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Je ne laisse à personne le droit de prendre mon sang ! Trowa, tu m'écoutes ?"  
  
Je semblais complètement hypnotisé par le visage pâle de mon vis à vis. Je m'approchais, de plus en plus, tel un lion face à une proie de choix. J'avançais doucement, Duo prit peur, et lorsque j'étais à 2 cm de son visage, il suivit mon regard qui le guida droit vers son cou mais plus précisément sur sa jugulaire.  
  
Le natté attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa. Une fois le baiser rompu :  
  
"Ne me regarde plus comme ça ! Tu me fais peur !"  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Tu veux me bouffer !!!!!" Hurla-t-il.  
  
"Non. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?"  
  
"Euh... C'est la seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour que tu arrêtes de lorgner mon cou !" Il baissa les yeux honteux.  
  
"Tu devrais le faire plus souvent alors ! Non ! Je vais essayer de te boire, te posséder comme ça je pourrai obtenir plus de toi !!"  
  
Je le regardais malicieusement et attrapais son visage, je le fis pencher pour libérer son cou puis j'y déposais un baiser.  
  
Duo n'arrivait plus à réagir, il était subjugué par la nouvelle beauté de son compagnon. Il me laissa faire.  
  
Je commençais par de petits baisers puis entamais un suçon. J'avais tellement envie de ce qu'il y avait sous la peau, que j'y planta mes canines et commençai à boire le liquide tant convoité.  
  
Je bus doucement au début, puis je rallongeai Duo sur le lit et augmenta la pression pour obtenir un débit d'écoulement plus dense. Je me retirais en me léchant les lèvres et me relevais pour voir que Duo avait apprécié l'échange.  
  
"Tu n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant..."  
  
"J'ai ton pouvoir de résister au soleil."  
  
"Comment ? Tu le savais ?"  
  
"J'ai deviné, surtout quand ton père m'a dit de ne jamais te toucher. Que seul le père pouvait boire le sang de son enfant. Je dois avouer qu'au début je voulais juste goûter ton sang et quand j'ai commencé, j'ai su pourquoi ton père ne voulait pas qu'on te touche !"  
  
"Tu l'as fait uniquement pour obtenir plus de pouvoir ?" Répliqua le natté furieux.  
  
"Non, je veux te protéger. Ils ont tué Heero et Quatre ! Ces vampires sont ignobles !"  
  
"Ils ne respectent pas les lois ancestrales instaurées par les premiers. Le chef n'a pas dû te dire comment ma mère est morte ?"  
  
"Si, tu ne m'as pas écouté !"  
  
"Elle est morte après m'avoir emmener dans une église ! Elle voulait me protéger de ce vampire qui ne désirait que mon pouvoir. Elle était contre ses idéaux et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a enlevé."  
  
Je restais interdit lors des révélations de Duo.  
  
"Comment sais-tu ça ?"  
  
"De la même manière que j'ai su ce qu'il était arrivé à Hee-chan et Quatre !"  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ton père ?"  
  
"Il faut l'arrêter ! Il veut faire une armée de vampires pour soumettre les humains ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire s'il le fait, seul les vampires vivront et il n'y aura plus d'évolution, plus de nourriture et enfin la mort de toute vie sur Terre !"  
  
"Les vampires devraient disparaître entièrement ?"  
  
"Oui, nous ne sommes plus vampire, nous sommes entre les 2."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Bon ! Je ne peux pas le tuer, si je le fais je me condamne à devenir vampire et toi aussi ! La magie du sang s'effacera !"  
  
"Il a peur de moi !"  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Si je ne m'étais pas arrêté en t'entendant pleurer, je l'aurais tué !"  
  
"Hmm !" Il rougit de plus belle. "Quand doit-il revenir ?"  
  
"Ce soir !"  
  
"Bon ! Bah, va falloir attendre !"  
  
"Et on va faire comment si on sort, ils sentiront le changement en moi !"  
  
"On va rester ici, si quelqu'un me demande, tu diras à travers la porte que je suis fatigué et choqué, qu'il ne faut pas me déranger !"  
  
"T'as un jeu de carte ?"  
  
"Pourquoi faire ?"  
  
"Pour m'occuper l'esprit ! Me changer les idées !"  
  
"Hein !!! Oh !" Il se dégagea un peu de mon étreinte toujours sur le lit. "J'ai rien, mais contrôle-toi s'il te plaît."  
  
Je retournais dans ma transe et me rapprochais de Duo.  
  
"Trowa pas encore, tu va me tuer si tu continues !"  
  
Mais je ne désirais plus la même chose que l'instant d'avant. Je le forçais, en quelque sorte, à s'allonger et je pris possession de ses lèvres qui étaient douces, légères et d'un goût exquis. Je voulais en savoir plus sur mon compagnon. Je passais et repassais ma langue sur ses lèvres tant désirées, l'accès me fut offert. J'explorais l'antre du châtain en évitant de toucher sa langue. Duo grogna, j'évitais tout contact, il mit ses mains sur mon cou et me pressa encore plus contre lui. Je souris intérieurement et je me mis à jouer avec Duo. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, Duo me lança un regard assassin.   
  
"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te mêler ?"  
  
"Hu ! Je joue avec toi, c'est tout !"  
  
Je l'embrassais de nouveau et laissais mes mains baladeuses explorer le corps de mon futur amant. Les baisers devinrent un ballet qui fit réagir Duo au quart de tour. Je pus sentir le désir de mon compagnon car, il commençait à retirer mon pull pour y passer ses mains. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon corps fin et musclé. Il se sépara de mes lèvres pour me retirer entièrement le vêtement. Quand mon pull fut à terre, j'enlevai également le sien et baisai son torse. Duo enleva mon pantalon et le fit glisser le plus vite possible. Le désir était à son comble, il devenait même insupportable. Il fallait l'assouvir. Duo devenait incontrôlable, il m'arracha presque le dernier rempart de tissu d'un mouvement violent.   
  
Duo était plus pressé qu'un TGV, mais il réussit néanmoins à ralentir un peu la cadence. Il prit en bouche mon sexe dur et lui infligea les pires sévices de désir. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, Duo me procurait un tel plaisir. Le natté s'occupant du sexe, il fit courir ses mains sur mon torse bomber par le désir. Quand il effleura le gland pour la énième fois de ses lèvres, je frissonnai. L'américain ne se retenait plus, il me voulait tout de suite.  
  
Il se releva, reprit mes lèvres et frotta son sexe tendu contre le mien pour me montrer qu'il me voulait maintenant, complètement. J'essayais de le calmer pour qu'il n'aille pas trop vite, mais ce fut peine perdue. Duo se plaça sur mon ventre et il s'empala sur mon membre.  
  
Je criais tellement le plaisir était intense, j'avais mal pour Duo. Mais la douleur ne semblait pas l'atteindre car il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il fit ses allés et venus lents pendant une éternité. Je plaçais mes mains sous ses fesses et augmenta le mouvement. L'américain gémissait tellement que je réagis au plus vite dans son exaltation. Je me libérais plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais Duo, me souri et continua de jouer sur mon bas ventre. Je me cambrais tant il me donnait du plaisir. Je me déversais une seconde fois en Duo. Il me suivit de peu et s'écroula sur moi avec un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Nous nous endormîmes tout deux épuisés mais heureux.  
  
La nuit arriva.  
  
Duo et moi, nous préparâmes pour l'offensive. Je devrais tuer le chef pendant que Duo expliquerait que son seul désir pouvait les rendre invincible face à tout.  
  
Je me dirigeais avec Duo vers la chambre du chef.  
  
Nous entrâmes.  
  
"Alors cette première journée ? Mais que..."  
  
Je me jetais sur lui et la lutte déjà engagée la nuit passée recommença. Cette fois-ci je ne fus pas distrait et je le tuai en lui coupant la tête grâce au poignard qu'il m'avait laissé.  
  
Des hurlements jaillir de part en part. Duo descendit et montra la tête de son père :  
  
"Voyez l'homme qui voulait se servir de vous sans vous faire partager la puissance réelle des vampires !" Il fit une pause et lança la tête aux pieds d'un vampire devant lui.  
  
"Mon père voulait conquérir le monde des humains en vous asservissent tous afin de satisfaire tous ses désirs ! Mais je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je tiens à mes semblables ! Mon père voulait garder mon pouvoir pour lui seul, mais aujourd'hui je vais mettre ce pouvoir au service des miens ! Lorsque le soleil se lèvera, par ma seule volonté, vous ne mourrez pas !"  
  
A la fin de son discours des cris de joies et d'espoir retentirent. Ils attendirent patiemment le levé du soleil. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, je fermais la porte afin qu'aucun vampire ne puisse se mettre à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Le reste se fit rapidement. Tous les vampires hurlèrent et se désintégrèrent instantanément.  
  
Duo et moi fûmes les seuls à rester debout. Je fis brûler la demeure et nous partîmes vivre notre vie dans le souvenir de nos ex-amants tués par ces créatures.  
  
Mais rien ne serait plus comme avant maintenant que nous possédons …ces…pouvoirs.  
  
Dans le train qui devait nous mener en France, Duo se blottit contre moi.  
  
"Nous serons à Paris dans 2 heures maximums !" Chuchotai-je à son oreille.  
  
"Je peux attendre encore !" Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.  
  
Je sentais qu'il avait soif…faim. Je me penchai et mes lèvres effleurèrent ses paupières et ses cheveux. Il poursuivit :  
  
"Je veux hanter dès ce soir les rues de Paris avec toi."  
  
"Duo ! Mon Duo, tu verras que notre maison sera aussi bien que celle dont tu rêvais… je ferai tout pour."  
  
"Je sais Trowa !"   
  
Il s'endormit sur mes genoux peu après un sourire de bien être aux lèvres.   
  
" _Quatre, Heero, j'espère que là où vous êtes, vous êtes aussi heureux que Duo et moi !? "_

****

Fin

Voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
  
Une petite review s'il vous plait ^____^  
  
A bientôt  
  
Cora


End file.
